No Matter What
by Jeklnskinsgrl
Summary: Someone is back, with a few upgrades. M for later chapters. Written when I was 15, almost 8 years ago.
1. Prolouge

No Matter What

Disclamer: I don't own any of the charactors, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: I wrote this way back in middle school, just after I wrote Please Forgive Me.

**_Prolouge_**

In a void of blackness, there sits a cell of stone. Inside a creature, only half human. He has been picked once again to help a member of the living dead.

"You will be his guide. As long as he lives, you will remain." The young man looked up.

"Why me? Why me?" The ground shook and the cell filled with light.

"You know his nature. Now go."


	2. Return

Disclamer: I still don't own.

"Where am I?" He looked around the room. IThis looks like my old flat. Why am I her../I He was cut off by a mind splitting vision. Flashes of three men and a woman in an old hotel. "Angel?" He was confused. "Cordy?" He knew there two but who were the others? A young black man with a shaved head and baggy cloths and a nerdy looking englishman with glasses.

"Made some new friends while I was gone. Well I hope you still have room for.."

"Chocholate cake." Cordy walked into the dining room with a huge chocholate mint carmal cake.

"Wow that lookes splendid. Did you make it?" Wesley, who had just then developed a sweet tooth, eyed the cake hungrily. Cordy thought about her response.

"Honest answer? No I bought it at Nicoles desserts."

Angel stared at the cake. He could have a piece, but it would take three painful days of digestion. iWhat the hell. How often do you get cake around here?/I "Let me help you." Gunn took the knife from Cordy and cut out four big slices.

"One for Wes, one for Cordy, one for me, and.." He looked at Angel.

"And one for me." Angel took his piece of cake. Wesley was about to compliment Cordelia on a wonderful choice when she fell forward with the force of her vision. "No." She slowly sat up with Wesleys help.

"What did you see?"

"Doyle," she said, looking depressed and overjoyed," he's alive. And he took the visions back." Angel stood up.

"Where can we find him?"

"His old apartment or a bar. He looked drunk to me."

Throwing his coat on, Angel turned to Gunn. "You and Cordy check his apartment. Wes, you and I will search the local bars. We'll meet back here in two hours."

"Wait..."

iWhere can I go where they will find me/i Doyle thought. iThere are alot of bars in this town. Which one will be on the top of the list? The Rum Bum, of course. Let's go there and wait.../i

"A minute." Wesley stopped walking. "Whenever we look for anything, it's always at the last place we look. Write down all the bars around his apartment. We'll go to the last one first."

The first bar they wrote down was The Rum Bum.

I live on feedback.


	3. The Bar

Disclamer: Still don't own.

One Hour Later

Doyle sat drinking his burbon waiting, drunk as could be, for Angel to find him. IWhat taking so long/I, he thought. After four more drinks he could do nothing more than raise his hand for more. He didn't even notice when...

Angel and Wesley walked into the bar. "If he's here we never make a list again." They walked up to the bartender and showed her a picture of Doyle. She pointed to a young man at a table filled with empty glasses and bottles.

"Doyle." He lifted his head as Angel and Wes made their way over to him.

"Angle?" Wesley gave a small laugh.

"I know you've been drinking, but how? It's Angel, like heaven? Halos? Is it really that hard to say?"

"Angel I think there are more important thing to figure out then why he can't say your name."

"Yeah, I guess." Angel paid Doyles bill and they took him back to the hotel.

He felt the cool air hit his face as Angel and Wes carried him out of the bar. He opened his eyes to see the same black convertibal Angel had when.. When he was still part human. Doyle closed his eyes and fell back into darkness.

I live on feedback.


	4. Changes

Disclamer: Wish they were mine. I would have kept a closer eye on Glenn.

Doyles seemingly lifeless body lay on a bed two rooms from Angels. Downstairs Angel and the others were discussing what they were going to do.

"With Doyle back I guess you really don't need me anymore."

"Cordy, how can you say that? You are a very important part of my... I mean Wesleys team, even without the visions." Cordelia slumped down onto the circular couch.

"Besides," Angel continued, "Doyle needs familier faces. You can't just leave." Cordy glared at him.

"Why not? If I leave I won't have to go through another heartbreaking goodbye." She burst into tears. "I can't face him If I know there is a chance I might lose him again."

"What do you mean?" Angel looked puzzled.

"In my vision I saw Doyle come back." She wiped her eyes. "But he's not human, not even half anymore. He's...He's a..."

"Vampire." Doyle looked towards the great light in front of him. "Why a vampire? I was half demon. Couldn't you have used that?"

"No. The demon was mortal, like your human half. You must remain with Angel until he fulfills his destiny. This was the way we saw fit to do so." Doyle still had a few questions to ask but he never got the chance before...

He woke up and went out of the room to do as The Powers said. iHow do I tell Angel I'm a vampire without being staked? Moreover how can I keep him safe and souled through all of this? How long will it take?/I As he neared the stairs he heard someone say "I'll go check on him." Cordelia. II'll tel her first. Maybe she can help./I He went back to his room and waited.

"I'll go check on him." Cordelia got up and was halfway up the staies when Angel stopped her.

"Remember, he's not human anymore."

"He wasn't to begin with. I'll be fine. Now don't you three have a Ne K-lors demon to find. Well? Shoo." She watched the men run out the door before turning back to the task at hand. "Now, lets' see Doyle."

Well? Do you like it? This was all one long story to begin with but I decided to split it up.


End file.
